


Mine

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [17]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: I made casual clothing for Werewolf. Vampire seems to approve.Werewolf Cookie's outfit was based what i made in Kisekae 2.
Relationships: Vampire Cookie/Werewolf Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 3





	Mine




End file.
